All pets in general require periodic bathing and grooming to keep them in good health. Dogs in particular are more difficult because of their often-larger sizes and physical strength. Generally, in the home the pets are washed in a shower, bathtub, and laundry tub or just out on a lawn. This can be an difficult task with a great deal of bending over; kneeling and lifting even with small pets. Often the person doing the bathing gets just as wet as the pet being bathed. Small pets present the difficulty of just holding them in one position to bathe them. Most conventional indoor facilities, i.e. home bathtubs, that can be used for washing pets are often very slippery to stand on, making the job even more difficult and producing more trauma on the pet. Some pets that become very upset when being bathed will often urinate or worse which can increase the problems when the pets are bathed in the house. When pets are washed and groomed, especially in the summer, they are loosing a great deal of hair that can clog drains and cause expensive plumbing problems in the house.
There is a continuing need for improved, inexpensive pet spading and grooming apparatus that comes in a variety of sizes and heights, is convenient and comfortable to use for both the pet and the individual bathing the pet along with being light weight, portable and compact for shipping and storage.